


Sex and Flexibility or, Not Sense and Sensibility

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder trusts Scully with one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Flexibility or, Not Sense and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Title suggested by Tina I., and it was from just that I worked out this story.  It’s based on something that a friend of mine confided to me that her boyfriend wanted to do (the same friend whose Rabbit vibrator inspired my story Nocte Leporus, matter of fact) although I have no idea of the outcome.  The videotape referenced herein does exist, but that’s all I’m saying about that.
> 
> Spoilers: None.  Established relationship sometime after all things.

 

Once again, thanks to the incomparable Mimic117 for a wonderful beta

 

 **Sex and Flexibility or, Not Sense and Sensibility**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne Feld

 

 

_March 1999_

 

“Really, Mulder, you want to try that?  Why?”

 

He grinned at me.  “Because it would be fun to try?”

 

“More like send you to a chiropractor!” I replied spiritedly.  “Can we turn off the dirty movie now, please?”

 

“Aw, c’mon, Scully, this was the Golden Age of porn.”  He hit stop on the remote so that the TV screen went to snow, then turned the set off as well. 

 

“It’s the Golden Age of untrimmed body hair,” I rebutted, setting my empty beer bottle on the coffee table next to his.  “Those people need some major grooming, in my opinion.”

 

He bellowed a laugh and hugged me close with the arm around my shoulders.  We were sitting cuddled together on the worn but comfortable black couch in his apartment, relaxing on a Saturday afternoon.  It wasn’t often we got to spend time together without chasing a case or rattling around the basement office.  If it wasn’t an X-File I should have known he’d want to show me old porn tapes of positions he wanted to try, but I wasn’t anywhere near as annoyed as I pretended to be.  I was, in fact, getting rather aroused.  But I couldn’t let him see that because God only knew what he’d suggest next.

 

“Seriously, Scully, there’s some positions on this tape that I really want to try, nothing freaky but I’ve fantasized about it for years.  There’s just never been anyone I’ve been comfortable enough with to suggest it to before.”

 

“So the one… in the chair… and the woman bent in half?” I said hesitantly.  He was right, neither was what I’d call that unusual but both appeared to be rather strenuous.  Mostly for the woman.

 

“And on the edge of the couch, I think this one would work fine,” he said hopefully, patting the black leather next to him.  “I’d really like to try that one with you bent over the footboard of the bed, but mine doesn’t have one and yours is too high.”

 

“Remind me never to let you get ahold of the Kama Sutra,” I said wryly.  But he had me intrigued.  We were both in good shape and while I wasn’t normally into weird positions, I thought that his idea might be fun.  I doubted that there was anything we couldn’t manage.  Still, I knew not to give in too easily.  It never hurt to make Mulder work for something he wanted.  “So how long have you had this tape?”

 

“Uh… I think I stole it from my last roommate at the Academy,” he said thoughtfully.  “So eight, maybe ten years.”

 

I could believe it.  The people in it kept their shoes on, and had untamed body hair and natural breasts, so it probably was from the 1980s.  Likely an older movie converted to videotape.  How could I resist helping Mulder realize one of his fantasies, especially since he trusted me with it?  “So is this something you want to do this afternoon?” I said, fighting to keep myself from grinning.  “I thought maybe we’d go to the movies or something, you know, like a real date for once instead of sitting around here drinking beer and watching porn.”

 

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and nearly lost it.  The sad-puppydog look on his handsome face was hilarious.  “Well, Scully, uh, if that’s what you want to do now…”

 

“Let me use your bathroom and we’ll talk more when I get back,” I said, fighting with everything I had not to burst out in laughter.  I managed to close the bathroom door behind me before I clapped my hands over my mouth and laughed silently, getting it all out of my system.  I’d never be able to pull this off if I was howling like a banshee.

 

A short time later I called, “Mulder, can you come in here for a moment?”

 

I heard him sigh and the couch springs creak, then he appeared in the bedroom doorway with his shoulders slumped.  The moment he saw me, however he straightened up and his eyes widened.  _“Scully?!”_

 

I smiled seductively, sure he could see me because although the window shades were pulled, I had the bedside lamp on.  This little surprise wouldn’t have worked if the bathroom hadn’t been off his bedroom, plus I had stored some lingerie here for just this kind of situation.  I was laying across his unmade bed in a lacy black teddy and nothing else.  It was one that Mulder hadn’t seen yet, and I was glad I’d saved it.  It had a built-in push-up bra that gave me great cleavage.  It hugged my body with peek-a-boo jet-black lace all the way down to the snap that fastened between my legs.  “What, Mulder?  Did you _really_ think I’d want to go out when you want to fuck me senseless?”

 

His grin was priceless.  He moved into the room, already shedding his clothes.  As soon as he dropped his pants and boxer-briefs I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, reaching for his cock and gently tugging him closer.  Before he could say anything I swallowed him whole; he wasn’t fully hard just yet and this was the only way I could get all of him in as I’d never mastered the deep throat technique.  Besides, he was so big I doubted that even a professional porn star could swallow all of him.

 

“Scalargh,” he said in a strangled voice.

 

I hummed in agreement, running my tongue up and down his stiffening penis and circling the head while I still could.  With one hand I reached around and squeezed a taut ass cheek, with the other I reached between his spread legs and gently cupped his testicles.  His hands sifted through my hair, not holding my head but caressing my scalp.  It felt wonderful.  As he began to lengthen I started sucking, bringing him in and out of my mouth and rubbing my tongue up and down the large vein underneath.

 

“Oh my God, Scully,” he moaned.  I had to suppress a smile so I didn’t break the suction.  I loved listening to Mulder when we made love, he was as vocal in bed as out.  Sometimes just his voice got me aroused past the point of no return.  The few men I’d slept with before him barely made any noise during sex and I loved being able to tell where he was by the sounds he made in reaction to what I was doing.  “Jesus Christ but you are good at that.  I don’t think I’ve ever gotten hard so fast.”

 

He was, indeed, completely extended and hard as a rock, with at least four inches I couldn’t take in.  I didn’t try, because I knew that gagging was not a turn-on.  I enjoyed what I had, gently rubbing his nuts the way I knew he liked it, caressing and squeezing that tight gluteus maximus while sucking him in and out. 

 

“You’ve got to stop soon or we won’t even get to try one position,” he finally breathed, his hands framing the sides of my skull gently.  “And I’ll probably fall and break my neck when you make me come the way you usually do.”

 

I couldn’t resist a snort of laughter and let him pop out of my mouth, smiling up at him as I put both hands on his lean hips, framing his iliac crests with my palms.  “We can’t have that, there’s a lot of day left.  For now, which position did you want to start with?”

 

He took my hands and tugged me up off the bed, then gave me a quick but meaningful kiss.  “The one where he’s behind her and she bends all the way over… but that’s not going to work unless we put you up on something since our heights are too dissimilar.”

 

“What have you got?” I said, glancing around his bedroom as he dropped my hands.  Since he’d begun using it again it was much less cluttered, with just a tall dresser, hard-backed chair, and the queen-sized bed with a nightstand on each side of it. 

 

“Aha!” He snapped his fingers and went over to the closet, sliding the door back.  I watched as he tugged what looked like an old army footlocker out of it, about two feet tall and three or four feet wide, wooden and sturdy if old and dusty.  He dragged it to the middle of the room, pushing it near the end of the bed.  “Think this’ll work?”

 

“Looks like it.” I went over and stepped up on the box, my toes curling away from the dust.  It was close enough to the bed, I noticed, that I could grab onto it if I lost my balance.  I was facing away from him and about to bend over when his hands on my hips stopped me. 

 

 “How do you get this thing you’re wearing off?  It looks great on you but I want to see some skin,” he said in a deep, raspy voice I knew all-too-well.

 

I smiled to myself; Mulder enjoyed my growing collection of lingerie but it rarely stayed on me long.  I reached down and unsnapped the crotch, then wiggled it up and off.  He helped with the last bit, then his hands slid around to massage my breasts.  Though I had once been afraid that they were too small and wouldn’t be attractive to him, that had turned out to be a baseless fear.  He often told me that I was perfect in every way and while I knew that wasn’t true, I did like to hear it and he seemed happy with my body.  I certainly was with his.

 

He gave my nipples a gentle tweak and before I could move, he had taken ahold of my inner thighs and moved them apart as much as he could while I was standing on the box.  He lightly pushed on my upper back and I leaned over to put my hands on my knees. Then I felt his mouth on my nether lips, his tongue swiping up and down them while he made humming noises in his throat.  One finger gently parted them and slid inside me, his mouth leaving, and I moaned out loud as he fingered me.  I enjoyed the view even though it was upside-down, watching as well as feeling what he was doing to me. 

 

Soon I was so damp that his hand made a slapping sound against my body as he pumped his finger in and out faster, rotating his wrist.  “Holy shit, Scully, but you are so fucking wet,” he rasped, the other hand going to my hip to hold me steady.  “You ready for me?”

 

“You think?  Please, Mulder, I want you in me,” I moaned, knowing that he enjoyed it when I showed him how much I wanted him.  Despite his often-confident exterior I knew he was still somewhat uncertain of this new relationship between us and I did everything I could to show him how much I loved and desired him. 

 

The finger slid out and moments later, the blunt tip of his cock parted my lips. He tugged me back just a bit and once I was situated to his satisfaction, he pushed in deeper.  I wished I could see more of him than just his legs; I knew he liked to hold his cock to guide it into me and I loved to see him touch himself.  I turned my head and could just see him behind me out of the corner of my eye; next time, I swore to myself, I’d have a mirror nearby.  In the video they had been doing it in a gym or rehearsal hall or some damn place that had floor-to-ceiling mirrors along one wall so there were good views all around.

 

“You are incredible,” I groaned as he bottomed out, sheathed all the way inside me.  With as big as he is and as small as I am it never failed to amaze me at how well we fit together; such was the miracle of the human body.  He pulled out and thrust back in and this time I let out a low cry; it felt exquisite, even better than when we did it doggie-style on hands and knees. 

 

“God, yeah,” he ground out, his voice deep and rumbling.  “Think you can bend over more?”

 

I knew what he wanted.  The couple in the video had been doing it in a gym or a practice hall or some damn thing and after he was inside her, like Mulder was in me now, she had bent all the way over and put her head between her ankles, hands on the floor with elbows bent outward.  I wasn’t sure if I could do the exact same thing, especially up on this box, but it was worth a try.  Mulder held my hips steady and I moved my hands down from my knees, bracing them on the edge of the box to balance myself, and bent over as far as I could.  I didn’t quite get all the way down, but I had my head almost to my ankles, at least.  I also wasn’t a six-foot Amazon with three-foot-long femurs like the woman in his video.  “This is about it,” I breathed out.

 

I couldn’t move but I shouldn’t have worried.  Still holding the sides of my hips, Mulder rocked me back against him, impaling me on his cock.  “You should see the view from here,” he groaned, pushing me back and forth.  I was quite content to let him drive—it felt amazing.  He was deeper in me than he’d ever been, and each stroke of his wide cock scraped deliciously against my vaginal walls.  “This is the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life.”

 

“We need a mirror next time,” I managed to say as he filled me over and over again.  “Wish I could see.”

 

“I’ll get one,” he breathed.  “Oh my God, I’m going to have to stop soon.  I don’t want to finish yet, and this is getting me close way too fast.”

 

Normally Mulder could go quite a while.  Now, I assumed, it was far more arousing since he was fulfilling a fantasy.  “Whatever you want, Mulder, this is your production.”

 

He rocked me back and forth on him a few more times, then withdrew.   “Whew.  Close.  Damn but you get me hot, Scully.”

 

“You do the same to me, Mulder, heaven knows.”  I stood upright slowly, his hands still steadying me on the trunk.  My calves and upper thighs were a little sore from the strain but not so much that it stopped me from continuing with the next positon.

 

He helped me step down from the footlocker then we went into the living room, where he sat in one of the stuffed armchairs across from the couch.  “Now, turn around, and I’ll guide you onto me.”

 

This was the one in the chair he wanted to try; I’d heard it called reverse cowgirl, but this way had a twist.  With Mulder’s gentle hands guiding me I turned my back to him, braced myself with my hands on the armrests, sank down on his cock again, then pulled my feet up and put them on the edge of the cushion outside his thighs.  I moved my arms back further, lifted my body, arching my back and holding myself up with my arms and feet, and he pumped up into me.  Once again I couldn’t move much as the angle was very shallow and at least a quarter of his cock was out even when he was all the way in.  Still, this one was fun too, even if I could feel the strain in my back, shoulders, wrists, and ankles.  Mulder had to brace his elbows on the armrests just below mine to get the leverage to pump up into me so we were touching nowhere but his cock inside me, which was unusual for us. 

 

I let my head sink back and rested it on Mulder’s shoulder.  He kissed the side of my hair, moaning and grunting softly under his breath as he pumped into me.  “How—you—doing?” he gasped. 

 

“Mmmnn,” was all I could manage, concentrating on keeping myself in position; it wasn’t easy.  But it felt damn good though not quite as incredible as the last one, since he couldn’t get all the way inside. 

 

“Jesus, this is harder than it looked on the tape,” he panted from beneath me after just ten or so strokes.  “I think that’s enough of this one.”

 

“’kay,” I breathed, letting my back relax which made more, though not all, of him slip out of me, but then I realized that I was stuck.  “Shit, Mulder, I can’t move.  You’re going to have to push me upright so I can get my feet down.  With the way my arms are I can’t get any leverage.”

 

“Hang on.  Mine are sore from holding them out like that.  Can’t you just sit down again?”

 

“I’m afraid I’ll bend you.  You’re halfway out of me now.”

 

“Okay, here goes.” I felt his hands beneath my shoulders, pushing me slowly and steadily forward.  Once I was upright I let myself slide down him, causing us both to groan.  Now he was all the way in me again.  If my legs hadn’t been getting sore I would have tried it like this, but I needed a break.  Carefully I moved my feet to the floor between his and started to rise, but he grabbed my hips and stopped me.  Then he pulled me back on him and I grabbed the front of the armrests as he exclaimed,  “Whoa!  How’s this?”

 

“Can’t complain,” I breathed as we both raised and lowered me on his cock, Mulder supporting my weight with his hands under my ass.  My legs were together which made the pressure intense, and I couldn’t go as far up as I’d have liked to, but it felt amazing.  I knew I couldn’t finish like this, but I wasn’t worried about it; Mulder never left me hanging even if I didn’t make it during intercourse as sometimes happened. 

 

We did that for a time, but between my back and legs I had to call a halt.  “It’s fun, but I need to relax a bit,” I told him as I stood, my calves feeling tight and knees wobbly.  “I don’t think running and weight-lifting are conclusive to this type of exertion.”

 

“Mmn, I didn’t know you lifted, Scully.” Mulder got up and led me over to the couch with his long, hard cock bobbing out front.  “That’s hot as hell.” He tossed one of the blankets from the back of it over the black leather seat then urged me to sit right on the edge. We’d both stuck to this couch last week and now knew better than to be naked and sweaty against the leather.

 

“Hand weights, to keep my biceps in shape—can’t be a marksman with flabby arms,” I breathed as I got into position.

 

He tossed a throw pillow to the floor and knelt on it, taking my legs by the back of my lower thighs, just above the knees, spreading and lifting them.  Then he brought me down a little lower until contact was made and he slid deep into me again.  I raised my arms and braced them on the back of the couch as he began to raise and lower me on his cock, pumping his hips up at the same time.  I tried to keep my head up and watch, but it was too much—the sensations, the way my back was bent over the edge of the cushion, and the weight of my head on my neck.  I let it flop back and gazed up at the ceiling as jolt after jolt of sheer pleasure rolled through me.  We were both moaning and gasping and panting in a frenzy of excitement. 

 

“C’n you come like this?” he rasped, and I lifted my head to see his eyes wild and the big vein in his forehead throbbing.  “God, Scully, I’m barely holding on again and this time I can’t stop it.”

 

I loved knowing that making his fantasy come true was driving him crazy.  “Let me try something,” I panted, pulling myself upright with my abs and bracing one elbow behind me so that I could reach down between my legs.  I could just touch my clit and his eyes got big as saucers as I began to rub myself.  I could keep my head up in this position and see what was going on between my legs just fine, to my delight.  “Oh, uh, yeah, this’ll work.  Go for it, let go.”

 

He began to slam us together and it was bone-rattling bliss.  Between being able to see his huge cock going in and out of me, the friction of my finger on my clit, and the sounds and smells of our lovemaking, it wasn’t long before I climaxed in a burst of ecstasy and was vaguely aware of Mulder bellowing wordlessly as he slammed us together one final time.  My inner muscles continued to milk him and he groaned, shuddering against me with his head thrown back. 

 

Finally, he gently pulled out and helped me slide to the floor, the blanket coming with me, then sat next to me with our backs against the couch, breathless.  I was as soaked in sweat as if I’d run miles, and knew that I was going to be sore in quite a few places.  Mulder didn’t look to be in any better shape, his tanned skin gleaming with dampness and his limbs sprawled, but what better way to exhaust ourselves.

 

Finally, I groaned. “I need to soak in a hot bath after that, or I’m going to be sore for days.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.  But we’ll have to go to your place.” Mulder agreed, not moving.  Our shoulders and the sides of our hips were touching, but nowhere else.  “My tub isn’t big enough for two.”

 

“Who says I’m going to share?” I smiled lazily, unable to resist giving him shit. 

 

“I think it’s a fair trade—three, or was it four, new positions, an hour straight of sex, and one hell of an orgasm in trade for sharing your bath,” he said drowsily.

 

An hour? I raised my head from the couch cushions behind me with an effort and looked over at his VCR—actually it had been well over an hour since we’d started.  Though Mulder was in shape and knew how to pace himself, this was definitely a record for us.  God knew I hadn’t done anything like this since I was a teenager with freshly rioting hormones.  But it did seem like Mulder and I, in our early forties and late thirties respectively, were as horny and insatiable as adolescents since we’d begun having sex.  I wasn’t complaining about it, that much was for sure… although I knew I might be later when the results of this afternoon’s extreme exercise hit me.

 

“All right all right,” I sighed.  “I just don’t want to get up.”

 

“Me neither.  But weigh the advantages of sleeping on my cold floor with snuggling in your nice warm tub.”

 

An hour later we were ensconced in my old clawfoot bathtub, which held us both—just.  Mulder was laying against the high back with his arms along the sides and knees poking out of the water.  I was reclining back against his hard body, my head resting on his shoulder, with my feet braced against the enamel just below the faucet.  The clear liquid—I’d insisted on sandalwood oil with Epsom salts instead of bubbles—brushed like hot silk across our skin, rainbow shimmers of the bath oil occasionally glimmering in the late afternoon light from the window behind us.

 

“So were those positions as good as you’d hoped?” I murmured, feeling the heated water relax and loosen my overworked muscles. 

 

“Yeah, but even better was doing them with you,” he rumbled from behind me, dipping his head to kiss my bare shoulder and working his way up my neck towards my ear.  His talking against my skin caused shivers to chase over me.  “I never considered showing anyone else that tape but after our first night, I knew you were the one I could trust with it.”

 

“I’m glad,” I said, then leaned sideways against the porcelain and turned my head so our lips could meet.  We made out for a little while, just enjoying our closeness as it seemed that our bodies had had enough for the time being.  I didn’t feel so much as a twitch out of him against my back and was, truth be told, relieved.  Though I was sure he could get me going again, I thought our bodies could use a break after the last few weeks and, especially, this afternoon.

 

We finally broke the kiss with nibbling and sucking on each other’s lips and I laid my head back against his shoulder with a satisfied sigh.  After a time, Mulder spoke softly into the comfortable silence. “I was thinking.  I don’t know if it’s me going through male menopause, or how long I’ve desired you or whatever, but I have never been like this before in my life.  Wanting to do the naked pretzel with you all the time, I mean.  I feel like I’m eighteen again.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing earlier,” I murmured, tickled at how we were on the same page.  Unlike work, we agreed more than disagreed in our new personal life together.  I still kept him on his toes, however.   “I can’t get enough of you, too, Mulder, although I think we’d better remember that we aren’t teenagers anymore.”

 

Leaning over my shoulder, he breathed into my ear, “Good, because we’re so much better now, Scully.  I regret all the years we didn’t make love, but think of how amazing it is at our ages.  We know our bodies so much better than we did back then and care more about the other person than ourselves.”

 

“That is what makes it so amazing,” I agreed.  Jesus, despite what I’d been thinking I was getting aroused from his breathing on my ear.  I decided to ignore it, or at least not act on it. 

 

He kissed my shoulder again then relaxed, dropping his arms into the water and wrapping them lightly around my waist.  I folded mine over his.  “It does indeed.  So, what d’ya want to do after this?  It’s a bit early for bed.”

 

I heaved a contented sigh.  “It is.  Maybe that movie I mentioned earlier, for real this time?  Anything out that you want to see?”

 

“Well, you know, there was one more position on that tape, the one where the woman stood with one foot on the floor and the other up on the guy’s shoulder--”

 

I couldn’t believe my ears—that had been the most damn convoluted thing I had ever seen and besides, even with me on the footlocker I doubted we could manage it, even if we weren’t already aching.  I twisted around, sloshing water out of the tub but not caring, until he let go of me and I could see his face.  “Are you serious, Mulder?  While we’re soaking in a bath of Epsom salts for our aching muscles after an hour-long session of energetic sex?”

 

He burst out laughing, raising both arms as if to ward off an attack.  “What’s good for the goose is good for the gander,” he chortled.  “Gotcha back!”

 

“It is, is it?” I yelled, scooping up two palmfuls of water and splashing him smack in his cackling face with them.  At this point I didn’t care what a mess we made. 

 

“Oh it’s like that, is it?” he sputtered, still laughing, and the water-fight was on.  It ended with me bent over the back of the tub with my arms braced on it, Mulder pounding the hell out of me, neither of us noticing our sore muscles.  As long as I didn’t have to turn myself into a contortionist again, I was happier than I had ever been.

 

_finis_

 

 

 


End file.
